Kurumi Tokisaki VS Sakuya Izayoi
Kurumi Tokisaki VS Sakuya Izayoi is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kurumi Tokisaki from the Light Novel Date A Live and Sakuya Izayoi from the Doujinish video game series Touhou Project. Description Two time manipulators who are regarded as the most deadly females in their respective universes. Which fighter will run out of time? Interlude Wiz: Time, a concept thought up by humans, though there are only a few characters who are able to manipulate it. Boomstick: And no female is as deadly as these two...excluding Homura. Wiz: Kurumi Tokisaki, the time Spirit known as 'Nightmare'. Boomstick: And Sakuya Izayoi, the maid of the Scarlet mansion. Wiz: i'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kurumi Tokisaki Wiz: The Spirits of Date A Live are beings that are shrouded in mystery. Boomstick: Though it doesn't help when humans shun them. Wiz: In order to keep them safe, Ratatoskr sends Shido Itsuka to seal them by going on dates, raising their affection levels before sealing with a kiss. Boomstick: The only exception to this is the Spirit codenamed Nightmare, which I don't get the reasoning behind. Wiz: Kurumi Tokisaki is without a doubt the most dangerous Spirit in existence. And to answer your puzzlement, she's named that due to the fact that no matter how many times DEM member Mana kills her, she will always come back. Boomstick: But that'd mean she's a beautiful nightmare then. Wiz: I'm afraid not. Despite her seductive looks, she is an expert killer, murdering over 10,000 people, not to mention that this doesn't include the deaths caused by her spacequakes. Boomstick: Damn, why do drop dead gorgeous women have to be insane? Wiz: Well, she kills to give herself more time by draining the time of others. Either that or kills them once they torment an animal. Boomstick: What do you mean by 'time'? Wiz: Basically, her abilities consume her time, so in order to use her abilities, she must consume the time of others, which leads to her goal. Boomstick: She basically wants to stop the first Spirit from coming to earth, which happened thirty years ago. Not only is it bizarre, but she should know a paradox would be created. Wiz: Rightfully so, though sometimes the time travel is the reason why something in the past happens. Boomstick: But how would she accomplish this? By killing the Spirit sealer and taking all of their powers for herself! Wiz: Because time travel takes up a lot of her time, she has to absorb a large amount to travel through thirty years of time. She was able to send someone back five years with the energy she has already. Boomstick: Oh, so it's nothing to do with evil intent? Wiz: No. It's actually with the intention of doing good, but the ways to do it are questionable. Boomstick: No wonder, she has to consume time to live, so I expected no less. Wiz: As a Spirit, Kurumi possesses lots of mana, though in a unique way, she also has the time she's collected from others at her disposal. Boomstick: And her Angel Zafkiel allows her to activate a certain time ability before shooting the opponent. Wiz: Zafkiel is composed of a flintlock pistol, a musket and a giant clock which appears behind her. In order to activate it, she must say one of the twelve hour times and point her flintlock towards said hour. Boomstick: Whatever's hit by them will have a drastic affect on it. In addition, she can use some of the more useful ones on herself, such as Aleph and Dalet. Wiz: However, only eight of her twelve bullets have been revealed, potentially hindering her arsenal. Boomstick: She can accelerate someone's time, slow it down or stop it altogether. Wiz: She is also able to create clones, share senses and look into someone's past, though her trump card is her final bullet: Yud Bet. Boomstick: With this, she is able to travel back in time. The only trouble with it is that she is only allowed to travel so far with the time she currently possesses. Wiz: And that's only scraping the surface of Kurumi's abilities. Her primary ability is actually shadow manipulation, which allows her to call forth hands to bind opponents and acts as a storage for all of her clones. Boomstick: No way! Wiz: Due to the compatibility between both abilities, Kurumi is able to create clones of herself which retain all the memories she has, making betrayal all the less likely. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough, she can drag a person into her storage, which will give her an advantage over many foes. Wiz: But by far the most crippling of shadow abilities she has is the capability of summoning the City of Devouring Time. Boomstick: It's basically an unbreakable barrier that consumes the time of anyone in it, excluding her own. Wiz: To top off her movepool, she is able to summon spacequakes that can ravage a massive school. There is no way of blocking this, making a hit from this result with instant death. Boomstick: Ahem, I think you forgot about her guns. Wiz: Ah yes, not only can her guns be used for long range combat, they are extremely efficient in close quarters, though they'd only inflict blunt damage. Boomstick: She also has an Astral Dress names Elohim, which is able to withstand many attacks, meaning only Spirit killing weapons will inflict lots of damage. Wiz: Though she does not feel physical pain, even when these weapons are used against her. Boomstick: And you know what the worst thing is? Despite being weaker, all of her clones can use the City of Devouring Time, her flintlock and musket and summon spacequakes. Wiz: However, only the real Kurumi is able to use Zafkiel's time properties, leaving them with firing regular bullets. Not that she minds. In fact, with her clones, some of her time abilities will be much more useful for unpredictability. Boomstick: Plus, it does make her stand out if she has it behind her all the time, but she can make it disperse at any time, allowing her to blend in with her clones. Wiz: With this, she has a flaw: if she dies, then all of her clones will perish as well. Boomstick: Even with this, she is a tactician, being able to plan well ahead and face unexpected obstacles. Wiz: Her clones managed to take down many DEM members, broke through the Yamai sisters' and Yoshino's defenses to get to Miku, has pin-point accuracy and matched one of the more physically powerful Spirits in strength. Boomstick: With all this up her sleeve, it's no doubt that she's a villain with an extremely high kill count. Sakuya Izayoi Wiz: Within Touhou, there are many widespread theories regarding the series. Boomstick: It kind of doesn't help when the creator doesn't reveal this type of information to anyone... Wiz: But none have as many theories as the maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick: Enter, Sakuya Izayoi. Wiz: Of course, little is known about this character in terms of backstory, though it is hypothesized that she was a vampire slayer. Boomstick: Buuut for this battle, only information that is 100% accurate will be featured here. Wiz: Which means that the theories based around her will not be used as valid information when they're not. Boomstick: Now that that's out of the way, we can continue with the facts. Wiz: Sakuya was a human who was distanced from her own kind due to her ability. As a result, she, unknown how to us, became a maid of Remilia Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Devil household. Boomstick: And because of her ability, she was eventually the only maid. Wiz: Not that she minded. In fact, she became Remilia's personal maid after the last maid retired. Boomstick: Yep, like a good woman, she stayed in the kitchen. Wiz: That's kind of sexist. Boomstick: I don't care. That's probably the best thing she does! Wiz: Well, you wouldn't say it if you knew... Boomstick: Knew what? Wiz: That she wields knives, and lots of them. Not only is she able to slash at her opponents, but she is able to throw many of them in rapid succession, even having the accuracy to back it up. Boomstick: Screw that! Someone needs to seriously get her out of there. Wiz: That's not the only thing she's proficient in. She is also able to manipulate time to a decent extent. Boomstick: She can fast forward her time, slow down others or stop time completely. Wiz: But despite this, she is unable to rewind time. Boomstick: That's unfortunate. And I thought she was a great time manipulator... Wiz: She uses her time abilities in adjacent to her knives, which are presumably endless in quantity. Boomstick: And even if she does run out of them, she is able to enter her secret stash of knives or pick up the ones she threw. Wiz: In addition, she is capable of creating a clone of herself, which will only last a short amount of time. Boomstick: Though she is only able to create a single clone. Not to mention that it can be hit in order to make it vanish. Wiz: But probably the worst thing to get hit by is her pocket watch. Boomstick: Once you get hit by this, time will stop. Wiz: And Sakuya will be able to set up some knives to throw while time has stopped. When she resumes time, all you'll be able to see is loads of knives heading in your direction. Dio: And now time resumes. Wiz: I suppose... Boomstick: Sakuya is a calm person, being able to stay cool under pressure, though her time abilities are near useless if she is unable to move. Wiz: And despite her athleticism, she is only human at the end of the day, meaning she has some limitations. Boomstick: Though this is one maid you'd best not tick off! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's death for a Time Battle! Wiz: It's not that... Boomstick: I know what I said! Fight The setting is a fairly built up area, near the Itsuka residence. Suddenly, Sakuya appeared from an alley, keeping close watch on a school girl with black hair. The girl was walking along a road before two thugs emerged from a nearby opening. Thug 1: Give us your money! ???: Oh my. Well, I have no money on me. Thug 2: Hey, what if we... The second thug begins whispering in the first's ear, discussing a plan they have in store for the school girl. Thug 1: Great idea! Thug 2: Would you mind following us, missy? ???: Sure... The school girl is escorted into the alleyway, out of the sight of Sakuya. The next thing that can be heard is the shill screams of the men, before being silenced. Curious, Sakuya peers around the corner, only to see the girl licking her lips and the alleyway drenched in blood. Sakuya: How could you? Kurumi: I needed their time, they were horny, it's perfect bait! Sakuya then threw many knives at the girl, killing her. Sakuya: What a sick joke... After she regains her knives, a laugh is heard. As Sakuya looks up, there is another girl on the roof, only in what appeared to be a dress and her hair being in pigtails. Kurumi: This could be entertaining. I'm going to enjoy feeding on you. Sakuya then jumps up on the building next to the one Kurumi's on, drawing out a few knives. In response, Kurumi draws out her flintlock pistol and musket. FIGHT! Kurumi begins to fire at Sakuya, who dodges the bullets while throwing knives at Kurumi. Both combatants are trying their best to hit their opponent, but to no avail. Sakuya then accelerates her time in order to jump across the gap between the buildings before slashing Kurumi. The latter barely managed to block, but managed to hold her ground against the maid. As Sakuya jumps back, she throws knives down, which impale Kurumi's dress, but there's no sign of Kurumi being injured. Kurumi: Hmm, it seems as though I have to get serious with you. Come, Zafkiel! Suddenly, black thunder hits the floor before a massive clock appears behind Kurumi. Kurumi: Aleph! After pointing to 1 o'clock, dark energy seeps into Kurumi's flintlock, before she fires it at herself. Confused, Sakuya gets her knives ready, but after the bullet hit, Kurumi is now behind Sakuya and shoots her. The bullet doesn't damage Sakuya much, but it causes her to get sent flying forwards. Kurumi: Het! As Sakuya recovers, she suddenly sees two Kurumi's, in which she responds by creating a clone of her own. As the two Kurumi's fire at Sakuya and her clone, but the clone creates an opening, ensuring Sakuya is able to kill the Kurumi's. After slicing them, they break up into darkness, to which Sakuya remembers when her knives hit Kurumi. After that, she realizes that the real Kurumi is still alive. Suddenly, Kurumi appears from Sakuya's shadow, to which Sakuya slashes at her, only for it to be another clone. Sakuya: Come out and show yourself! After yelling that, Kurumi appears on top of a nearby water tower. Kurumi: If you want to get me, then at least try. The maid then jumped between buildings, noticing that other Kurumi's were on the roofs of some buildings. They begun firing at Sakuya, but she slowed down the time of the bullets, easily avoiding them. Then, as the bullets stopped, they were redirected towards the clones, killing some of them. Before she neared Kurumi and slashed her, Kurumi managed to use the bullet Dalet, causing Sakuya to go back two buildings before being reigned on by the bullets of the clones, though Sakuya was able to throw her many knives to slice the bullets in half before killing some clones. As Kurumi was levitating over the building, Sakuya threw her pocket watch at one of the clones, causing all of them to freeze. After launching a barrage of knives at the clones, she then proceeded to try and stab Kurumi. Despite her best efforts, the knives wouldn't cut through the Astral Dress, though before she was able to slash off both of Kurumi's arms, time resumed and only one arm was lost. Kurumi: You'll pay for that. All of a sudden, an alarm could be heard. Sakuya: What have you done!? Kurumi: You pushed me to this. Suddenly, a Spacequake is seen engulfing the building they're on. Sakuya easily managed to get off the building, but Kurumi simply levitated above it. Kurumi: Zafkiel, Dalet! As Kurumi shot herself, her arm reattached itself to Kurumi before she gave pursuit on Sakuya. The maid was on the building adjacent to the now non-existent building, thinking to herself as to what the attack did. Before she could think any longer, Kurumi fired bullets at Sakuya, which she dodged. Sakuya: Why won't you die? Kurumi: Because I need time... As she said that, the City of Devouring Time appeared, encasing both of them in its barrier. Suddenly, Sakuya was feeling a bit drained of energy. Sakuya: (I have to finish this now) Kurumi: You'll never escape! Just before Sakuya moved, Kurumi's shadow brought up lots of white hands, which were ready to grab her. During this, Kurumi pointed to seven o'clock. Kurumi: Zayin! The dark energy seeped into both of her weapons before she aimed them at Sakuya. Sakuya then slowed down time, but there were no gaps between the hands in order to get to Kurumi. Despite this, she threw her knives at the hands before resuming time at a normal pace. Despite firing the knives at the hands, they simply passed through them and managed to grab her. Before she could get out of the grab, Kurumi shot one of the bullets infused with Zayin. At the moment that Sakuya was hit by it, she had frozen in time. Kurumi: Now, fare thee well. Clones appeared from out of the ground, proceeding to fire bullets at Sakuya and impacting her. Lots of her blood is shown freezing as well. The real Kurumi then absorbs the rest of Sakuya's time, killing her. The City of Devouring Time then disappears and Kurumi is laughing hysterically over Sakuya's body. K.O! Kurumi then teleports away using Aleph, while Sakuya is nothing more than a pool of blood. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Noo! My maid of honor! This is bullcrap! Wiz: Hear me out: while Sakuya may have more experiences, her time abilities were one step behind Kurumi's. Boomstick: How? Kurumi has to say her bullet. Wiz: Maybe so, but while Sakuya can stop time, the effects of it are limited, whereas Kurumi's last as long as the amount of time she puts in her shots. Plus, Kurumi was able to rewind time, something that put her ahead of Sakuya. Boomstick: Then there are the other moves which Kurumi had in her arsenal that don't revolve around time. The sheer amount of clones she has were able to take on DEM Industries singlehandedly, and that's a Spirit hunting organisation. Wiz: And although she was capable of dodging the Spacequake, it was all over once the City of Devouring Time was summoned. Before people complain, it is stated that Sakuya is human, not a Yokai or any other being, so her time would've been affected in this barrier. Boomstick: But while her knives have been effective, they're just knives at the end of the day. It takes special beam-like equipment to just cut through an Astral Dress, though the areas not covered by the Astral Dress could be affected by normal weapons. Wiz: The last thing to note is that there aren't many feats that Sakuya can go by, since she's mainly shrouded in mystery. The majority of things are brought up by fans who wish to answer these questions, and while many are good speculations, it's merely theoretical. This results with more questions than answers. Boomstick: Well then, looks like Sakuya became the main course! Wiz: The winner is Kurumi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015